The Dark Avenger
by SparkeyChan
Summary: A young boy filled with promise and hope is beaten down before his life could get started. From the ashes of his old life the Dark Avenger arises.


The Dark Avenger

Chapter One: Darkness raises

It was a bright blazing party with drinks and food splatted everywhere, surrounded on all side by glass windows letting the dark night be shown, laughs and giggles filled the air.

With a smile and tinted glasses, Tony Stark walks through the crowd followed by Happy, he would quickly talk and chat to the party members, taking quick swings from his martini.

"Tony, we're on the clock," says Happy leaning forward over Tony's shoulder.

"Alright but next party is on you," says Tony passing his martini over to a roaming waitress.

The two exit the loud room switching too a silent corridor, Tony turns to Happy; "remain me not to let Pepper touch my party schedule."

The two burst into the chilling night before stopping in front of the car with their eyes traced on their rimes that have somehow lost its tries and hubcaps, the two slowly move around the car finding a young boy with his dark blue hair swishing around with his every movement which involves removing the last tire and hubcap.

Tony shares glances between the boy removing his tire and Happy just as confused as he is.

"Hey kid, I never asked or called for a mechanic," says Tony scaring the kid.

The boy lunges of his feet standing in front of the two; "I can e-explain."

Tony stops the kid from continuing looking over his overused grey hoodie and ripped jeans; "You're pretty smart for bypassing my custom-built security system."

The boy still stands in front of the two with slightly widening eyes hoping his mother wouldn't find out, Tony continues; "I bet not many can bypass that security and they'd find it difficult but none of who are as young as you."

Swiftly, Tony pulls out his business card walking over to the boy; "Take this card and call me in the morning and I might just have a placement for you or maybe I can call for the boys in blue to take you downtown."

The young boy straightens boy in fear quickly grabbing the card; "I-I'll call."

Tony smiles before moving to the car pulling the handle and with a click, it swings open; "Good kid. Happy could you quickly put those tires back so we can go."

Happy walks over to the tires nudging the kid away; "Alright Kid, get out of here."

Quickly, the kid runs off out the parking lot leaving the kid alone, Tony rolls down the window leaning out; "Get someone to keep an eye on him."

Meanwhile, the boy begins to walk through the ravaged neighbourhood, trash spilling out into the streets, neighbour's shout and yell, drunks wobble down the street and women patrol the streets.

The young boy walks up through his garden looking into his house finding all the lights to be turned off, he clicks open the door and with the wind whistling he pushes it open finding the room to be filled with darkness, he tries flicking on the light switch with no result.

"The lights have been cut," states a calm and raspy voice.

Suddenly, the boy's head snaps around staring at a dark silhouette sitting in a chair just beyond the wall; "Tell me what I want to know and you and your family will live."

Quickly, three men cloaked in black uniforms shove the boy's black-haired mother into the room with a frozen pistol forced against her head, the other two shove his two little sisters into the room, the two cuddles each other with tears rolling down their faces.

His mother wiggles out the man's grip shouting; "Kumori! Get out of here!"

The massive man slams her into the ground; "Quiet Cow!"

The shadowy man slowly reveals a light sliver pistol pointing at Kumori; "Don't have any ideas of escape. I just want information about Tony Stark."

"You can get whatever you want with a quick google search!" yells out Kumori.

The shadow man laughs; "No. I want you to tell me what I want."

Kumori stays silent letting the smug shadow man talk once more; "You hacked into Tony Stark's security system, I want to know how."

Kumori stares at the man; "Sorry but Stark updated his security since I last hacked it. I can't help you."

The shadow man slowly wiggled his pistol; "Now, now. You haven't even tried now."

"I don't have what you want, please. We have nothing but each other, can you just leave us alone," says Kumori staring at the ground, unable to lift his head.

Swiftly, the man in the shadow's flicks his hand back and forth, letting one of the men grab his black-haired sister by the neck forcing her head into the ground with his foot pointing a semi-automatic pistol to the base of her skull.

"Please reconsider, your previous statement, Mr Watanabe," says the smug man coated in darkness with the only the gun glazed in the moonlight.

With a hard gulp, Kumori starts to walk them through how he hacked through leaving no details out; "As I said, he updated the security system."

Sharply, the shadow man laughs letting the others join in; "Ooohhh, you really don't know the system do you, boy."

"What do you mean? What system?" quizzes Kumori.

"The criminal system. Especially the hostage and kidnapping part," starts the shadow man leaning forward ever so slightly just so his sharp piercing cold black eyes are visible; "Don't tell the opposition that you're useless. Or you die and so does everyone eyes."

Suddenly, a single loud bang goes off which sets off a chain reaction of multiple sharp explosions go off from each pistol.

Kumori sees his family's soulless limp bodies slam against the floor in a pool of their own blood, his mother face down with the blood pouring from the back of her head, his sister's cold eyes permanently in shock and pain now drown in the blood from her forehead, his once cute little sister full of innocence know stares into his own eyes motionlessly. Blankly. Coldly.

With a hole where the bullet tore through her flesh, leaving her alive long enough to choke on her own blood, Kumori's eyes remained trained on his dying sister's eyes, unable to break the line of sight.

BANG

Kumori feels his body drain of warmth as he slams into the floor.

Something trickles over his body with the liquid running down his face and forming a pool.

A pool of blood.

His body becomes numb and his eyes force their way closed as he fights the urge to let go.

Finally…..Darkness, dark like the empty void of frozen space, there's no light at the end of the tunnel. There is no tunnel. Only nothingness. Just. darkness.

Suddenly, with a loud gasp Kumori whips his head back, letting the last of the warm blood to splatter all around him, his eyes slowly adjust to the bright burning light surrounding him.

Quickly, he tries to find the gunshot wound only to find nothing but dried blood coating him.

However.

He glares at the flames engulfing him and his lifeless family.

With the melting flames burning Kumori with kisses and licks, he slowly pulls his creaking body up from the pool of red blood, he lifts the lifeless body of his little sister, slowly placing her on his shoulder as her warm blood runs down his chest, he manages to pick up his other sister in one arm letting the squish of her blood leak over his arm, he grabs his mother's collar as he begins to drag her towards the back door.

The wild flames begin to race around him pitching and sizzling his flesh as the door grows closer and closer.

Suddenly, Kumori is blasted with frozen winds, he continues to pull his family out of the hell that used to be his home, he slowly places each family member on the yard with their hands cupped over their chest in order of age, he leaves space for himself.

His eyes slowly drop to his shaking hands covered in blood, his own blood, his sisters' blood, his mother's blood all mixed together to paint his hands a dark red, he turns to his home once more to see the burning building slowly crumbling to the ground.

Out of the corner of his eye, he stops a blur of black racing down the road, the people who killed his family have disappeared into the void of night, without drawbacks, without pain. Without no consequences.

"Damn those bastards," hisses Kumori, however, his eyes refocus on a figure in the far distance, he wore a black outfit, with a blacked masked, black painted kevlar vest and two pistols strapped to his chest.

Kumori's eyes sharpened with pure killer intent, Kumori pushes off his back foot pouncing forward slamming his fist on the back of the neck leaving no impact on the man.

The man sharply punches Kumori in the face forcing him into the rock hard ground, before his body would straight out the hidden man cushes Kumori's arm with his own foot letting the boy scream out in pain with a blood-curdling scream.

Kumori rolls after slowly climbing up to his feet holding onto his arm like a broken toy, he manages to choke out a mouth full of blood and a complaint; "D-Damn Bastard."

Suddenly, the man wraps his clamp-like hands around Kumori's throat and slams him against the floor earning another scream from Kumori; "Should have ended your sorry excuse for a family sooner."

Kumori begins to repeadtedly hit the man's arm to no prevail with him only laughing in response; "My god. I'm pretty damn sure that little whore inside managed to put up a better fight just before I shot the bitch."

Kumori's eyes glared sharply at the man as he says to himself; "Little Whore? You mean my little sister!"

Surprisingly, the pressure around Kumori's throat begins to lessen by the second, Kumori quickly spots his hand, his hand that is coated in flame of pitch-black darkness as it hungerless ties around the man's neck instead of choking him, crushing his neck and everything else in the way, muscle tore, cracks rang out until…

The man who was double Kumori size falls to the floor. Lifeless. Just like Kumori's little sister who he brutally killed.

However, Kumori didn't have time to think about what he just murdered someone, his hands shake, breathes quicken and his mind swimming in an ocean of thought until only one became clear, clear as crystal.

He enjoyed it, he enjoyed ripping and tearing the life for this bastards worthless body, the exhilaration raced throughout his body.

Kumori quickly ripped the kevlar vest from the man and ties it to himself, he tears the mask from the man and manages to make it his size.

This was the fristed, but not the last time he murdered anyone, these bastards with pay with this only the beginning, the beginning of his brutal, fearless and cruel vengeance.

Everyone. Will. Die.

End of Chapter One


End file.
